


Hidden Magic

by TerribleCreations



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Adorable Bilbo, But with who, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship with Thrandy, Kili is an idiot, Romance, Second POV, Thorin is grumpy cat, so is Fili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleCreations/pseuds/TerribleCreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been nothing more than a statue within Bilbo's home for three centuries. Freed by accident, you persuade the Company to bring you on their journey, much to the chagrin of Gandalf who knows just what you are. You capture the hearts of a few dwarves along the way, and are reunited with friends from your past. I do not own any characters in this story except 'you'. (Fen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakened

Cold. That was all you felt. You still could not remember how you ended up there, but you did know where you were. You were in Bag End, within the hard traps of stone. To any who came into the hobbit-hole, you looked like an exquisite statue. A statue which the Sackville-Bagginses desperately wanted their greedy paws on. Your height would vary upon whichever you thought best for the task you tool care of, so you were at your normal height when time froze you into a statue depicting a woman who seemed to be in the middle of a dance. All who looked upon you noted your lithe form and graceful limbs, thinking the sculpter had been very detailed in his work even though that was far from the truth. 

You watched young Bilbo Baggins as he flitted about to take care of the dwarves who had overrun the place. To you, it was a wonderful sight, especially when they spread merry cheer. You wished you could partake in it, but alas you could not.

One dwarf who sported a strange hat approached you with the look of awe you had gotten used to by now. Except this time he dared to press a hand to your arm, which was cast high towards the ceiling in the midst of your dance. The warmth you felt rivaled no other, and you found yourself reveling in it. His eyes widened as a crack resounded through the room, which went silent.

Gandalf urged the dwarf away and pointed his staff at you, not knowing what to expect as the stone chipped away little by little. All of the dwarves watched in curiosity, except for the one with silver streaked hair, the leader you presumed, who stepped next to Gandalf to watch you carefully. 

You felt a sense of freedom when all of the stone burst away from you. However you landed less than gracefully onto your hands and knees, which were much closer together than usual. With a start you realized you had unconsciously shrunk yourself to hobbit height. 

You glanced up at the company, more or less afraid of what they might do with you. Your eyes strayed more to Bilbo than anyone else, since you had always been in his care. Having been freed you began to remember things from your life, where you came from, who you were, all up until the point of ending up as a statue, where it went blank until the memories of the hobbit hole began.

You grinned at Gandalf. "Hello, old friend." You whispered the words so that none but Gandalf could hear.

The others stared at you with varying expressions. Ori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur and Bilbo were shocked. Nori and Bofur were entranced. Fíli, Kíli, and Óin were confused. Meanwhile Dwalin, Glóin, and Thorin had their hands on their weapons. Balin and Gandalf, however, were the only ones with sense. The older wizard turned his staff away, a twinkle in his eye, while the older dwarf helped you to your feet. Feet which were, thankfully, not affected in your subconscious' attempt to blend in.

"Another hobbit." Thorin stated.

"Hobbit? She is definitely not a hobbit." Kíli and Fíli both spoke in unison, casting looks to your feet.

Before the grumpy dwarf could snap a reply, Gandalf spoke. "I think it would be best for the lady to change." You looked down and noticed your one white turned brown tunic covered your entire frame. Unfortunately you were never able to learn how to change your clothes to accommodate your various heights. "Bilbo, could you-?" He hadn't finished his sentence before the hobbit was running back with a small dress in hands.

"Some of my mother's things are still laying about. I believe these would be your size." You placed a light kiss on the hobbit's cheek, grinning at the blush which spread across his cheeks at the action.

"Thank you, Bilbo." Your voice was highly accented, making it sound warm and smooth like honey. It affected the company of dwarves greatly, even making Thorin feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside. With your mind still a jumble, you knew your vocabulary in the common tongue would be limited until it all came back. Until then, you hoped your remembered enough to make your point across. Taking the clothes, you followed Bilbo to a spare room so you could get changed away from the wandering eyes.

___

"What is her name?" Ori sighed dreamily from where he stood behind his two older brothers. 

Gandalf found himself smiling. "That would be Fen."

Bilbo walked back from the spare room, a blush on his cheeks from when you gave him another kiss for his help. "How did she end up in that statue?" He asked, a curiousness in his eyes which would not be kept idle.

Gandalf leaned on his staff, a thoughtful look upon his face. "Fen and I have known each other for the past few centuries, though I lost contact with her many years ago. She was a mischief maker, always getting herself into trouble. I do not know what could have happened for her to end up here of all places."

You entered the room then, a serene smile on your face now that you were thoroughly warm and in new clothes. Your hair fell in gentle curls to your waist, contrasting nicely with the dark green fabric of Bilbo's mothers dress. A few of the dwarves froze upon seeing you. Your eyes were the color of embers, they noted. Though your skin had paled with the years spent in stone, you still appeared radiant to him.

Your eyes landed on Thorin. "Lonely Mountain?" You asked, cocking your head to the side. He tensed but nodded. "Been there. Beautiful." Even Gandalf was a little startled by this revelation. "Dragon attack?" You had overheard some of the dwarves when in stone. He nodded. "I help." Without waiting to hear any objections, you turned on your heel to the spare room, throwing over your shoulder, "Tired." 

Thorin grumbled a bit, smacking Bofur up the side of the head for somehow breaking you out.


	2. Not Alone

You awoke the next morning to the rustling about of dwarves. You leapt from your bed when you got your bearings, noticing a pack on the ground which contained an abundance of clothes along with other accessories. You could only guess it had been Gandalf who provided you with such kindness. Said wizard was the first to greet you when you walked into the kitchen to see the mess the dwarves had made the night before.

"Fen! I did not expect you to wake so early." Some of the dwarves stopped in the middle of their tasks to examine you, as your skin had returned to its normal color and your hair had not been disheveled from sleep. If it was possible, you looked more beautiful than the earlier.

"Hungry." You said, placing a small hand on your stomach. You had not eaten in centuries, and were beginning to eye the large dwarf with a tattooed head. Dwalin, if you were correct.

Gandalf sent you a kind smile and was about to reach for something when an apple was suddenly in your vision. You traced the hand to the beardless dwarf. Kíli. You smiled at his offer and gladly took the apple, biting into it to find that it had been freshly plucked. "Thank you."

The young dwarf grinned. "It is of no trouble."

You found yourself staring into his dark eyes longer than what would be deemed appropriate. With a blush coloring your cheeks, you turned away from the grinning prince, only to find your eyes on another dwarf. The one who had somehow freed you. You gave him a thankful smile, which he returned. You immediately liked his company, due to the pure happiness which exuded off of him.

"How are you fairing?" He asked, truly concerned about your well-being. You were touched.

"Wonderful." You answered. It was true, since a night's sleep allowed the magic in your blood to heal you properly, something it had been unable to do for the past years.

"Enough waiting. We will meet the hobbit at the Green Dragon, if he decides to go." Thorin cast a side glance to the room where the hobbit you watched grow lay in a fitful sleep. Bofur explained in a whisper how the hobbit fainted after finding out the details of the journey ahead. You frowned, knowing the hobbit to be of faint heart, and flitted to his room to place a light kiss on his forehead.

"Oíche mhaith agus codladh sámh." You whispered. The eldest prince, Fíli, watched on from the doorway, having been the one to offer to stay behind to see what you were up to. He noticed how rich your voice sounded, and how it would belong more to the tall figure depicted in your statue form than the small thing you currently were. He began to wonder what you truly were like, but held his questions back when you turned to him.

"We go?" You asked, your voice returning to the light tone. 

Fíli nodded. "We go."

___

You rode on a black mare who thoroughly enjoyed the sensation of your fingertips in the dip between the saddle and her neck. She 'spoke' to you through her mind, providing many details about the trail while also commenting on the stubbornness of the stallions ahead along with their riders. That made you smile. Gandalf had insured you got a horse instead of a pony, knowing you would reveal your true height when the time was right, and she did not enjoy being forced to ride behind the ponies.

The sound of rough feet hitting dirt and paper rustling had a large smile splitting across your face as you stopped your mare to look behind you. Bilbo huffed and puffed as he ran down the road. You called out to the others, who paused in their riding to look back at the hobbit. Many coins were exchanged, most going to Gandalf. You rolled your eyes at the gambling that had ensued about the hobbit's courage. 

Once Bilbo was acquitted with a pony himself, you began to ride beside him. He glanced at you from the corner of his eyes many a times before he finally spoke. "Can I ask you some questions?" 

"That's a question." You replied with a coy smirk. He blushed.

"How long were you in there?"

Your brows met in concentration. "Three-hundred."

"Years!?" 

"Yes."

"How did you get there?"

You shrugged.

"Do you have any family?"

You shrugged.

"Where are you from?"

You shrugged again. In an attempt to change the subject, you pointed to the sky, which had begun to darken, revealing stars in the sky. You sighed in content at the sight. Bilbo found himself admiring the way the light reflected off of your curls, and the way your eyes sparkled. 

Kíli glanced back from where he road ahead with his brother. He saw you and he saw how the burglar admired you so openly. He turned back to the front, a slight scowl on his face.

\---

That night, you all sat around the fire, listening to the howls of wargs. The princes attempted to scare the hobbit with their tales, only to be told off by their uncle. When Balin told the Company of Thorin's story, you found your respect for the dwarf growing. When most of the dwarves fell asleep, and Thorin was on night watch, you stood from your bedroll, your bare feet somehow not scratched despite all of the trials put on them on that day, and walked over to the would-be king.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

Though he tried to shake off any sense of companionship between you two, you found yourself resting a hand on his larger shoulder. Finally, the full vocabulary of the common tongue had been recalled by you. With a sigh you whispered, "You are not the first warrior who has lost so much, Thorin Oakenshield." If it was possible he tensed even more under your hand. "My memory still returns to me, but from what I remember, I was in much the same situation as you. My home is no more. My people all but extinguished. We are mere myths in Middle Earth, told to children so that they may hold hope, though our story is anything but. 

"I know you do not want me on this quest if yours, but I feel obligated to make sure nothing like that happens again." I stood, "Más tusa mo chara, níl tú i d'aonar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oíche mhaith agus codladh sámh - I believe this is "good night and safe sleep"
> 
> Níl tú i d'aonar - You are not alone (I think)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this story might be slow, but please bear with me.


	3. Flashbacks to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cormamin lindua ele lle - My heart sings to see thee
> 
> Nae saian luume' - It has been too long
> 
> Lle merna salk - Do you want to dance?
> 
> Ale' lye tela sinome - After we are finished here

An unfamiliar yet comfortable warmth rested on your side. Yours eyes flickered open, quickly adjusting to the rising sunlight. You noticed you were the first to wake. You glared at the stew created the night before, which had been dreadfully awful if you were being completely honest. You felt guilt rise up along with the thought as you glanced to Bombur, who had been one of the nicest dwarves within the company and gave you the first bowl of stew, which you ate out of thanks, no matter how much your stomach churned uneasily. You made the note to make the stew more edible, but first, what was that warmth.

You shifted around to see young Kíli curled to your side, his brother next to him. You smiled at the innocent expression on their faces, and hoped they would not change with the trials ahead. You had the strange urge to trail your fingers across his face. It was a weird thought, but it stuck in your side like a thorn until you gave in and ran a finger down his nose, which scrunched up in the most adorable way.

You stood before any more thoughts ran through your head, stumbling a bit however, as a memory resurfaced.

\---

You shifted in the gossamer gown you had been gifted with from where you leaned against a pillar in a grove outside the halls of the Mirkwood Palace. The king had extended an invitation to you since he considered you to be a good friend after saving his life a few times on the battlefield. He even went through the trouble of finding the gown which was as bright as the stars, perfect for the Feast of Starlight. 

A pair of sapphire eyes met yours from within the gathering of swaying bodies belonging to the elves. You felt your heart stutter and you brought the goblet of wine back to your lips, hopeful it would be enough distraction from the elf. Unfortunately, this one was hard to shake, and he moved towards you like a predator to its prey. Silver hair was threaded back into an elegant braid. You had often wondered if his hair would be as soft as it appeared, but knew such a thought was absurd.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle." The prince lightly took your hand and pressed his lips to your knuckles. 

You smiled. "Nae saian luume'."

Legolas switched back to the common tongue, knowing you preferred it above Elvish. "I had hoped to see you here tonight, Fen. May I say, you certainly look a dream tonight."

Your cheeks warmed with a blush that didn't go unnoticed. You always had thought the prince to be attractive, but knew you and he could never have a relationship. He was an Elven prince, afterall, and you... you were something else.

A redheaded she-elf breaked through the crowd, her cheeks pink from excitement as she threw an arm across Legolas' shoulders. "Lle merna salk?"

Legolas shook his head. "Ale' lye tela sinome."

The she-elf cast you a careful glance before going back to the celebrations. You recognized her as Tauriel, Captain of the Guard and Legolas' close friend. Maybe more than a friend by now, you thought to yourself. 

"Do not let me keep you from your companions, Legolas." The words sounded bitter, even to you. You didn't wait to hear him out as you turned and headed back to your chambers, the festival forgotten.

\- Time Skip - 

You fell onto the many blankets which piled your bed with a groan of pain. Your side hurt from the gash given to you after you attempted to fight off five orcs alone. Thranduil had not been happy. Though you had quick healing, enough damage had been made. A knock on your door had you groaning again as you forced yourself to sit up. Fumbling with your dress, you managed to slide it off until you were just in a slip. Padding over to the door, you allowed it to partially open. Legolas' perfect face greeted you.

"Are you well?" He asked.

"Very." You responded.

"May I come in?"

"I am not properly dressed."

He smirked. "Since when has that stopped you from letting me in?" You frowned at that. He sounded cockier than usual, making you feel rather exposed in regards to your feelings. He must have sensed this, for his smirk dropped and his voice held a softness he had only ever direct towards you. "Please let me in."

You opened the door, permitting him entry. His eyes could not help in their wandering to the curves exposed with the lack of proper clothing. You crossed your arms, but that only further emphasized your womanly shape.

"I hear you plan on leaving again." He said this with barely concealed sadness. He was certainly going to miss your presence, since you had been in Mirkwood for little over a century.

"My kind were a nomadic people. It is only natural that my instincts urge me to move."

Legolas grabbed your hand, his fingers curling around yours. "I do not wish for you to leave." He whispered, pulling you close enough to him so that you could feel the hot breath of his words on your face. 

You looked into his eyes. "I must go."

His hands trailed lightly across your pronounced cheekbones. "I wish to give you a parting gift."

Before you could ask what it was, his soft lips brushed against your own. The kiss was light and sweet. It was a good kiss, but it did not feel... right. Nevertheless, you allowed Legolas to steer you towards your bed, where you spent the night together exchanging kisses and sweet nothings.

\- Another Time Skip -

When you awoke the next morning, Legolas was still asleep. You kept your movements quiet as you unwrapped yourself from his embrace. You took off the slip, exchanging it for a tunic and trousers. You undid the elegant braid made for you the night before, turning it into a messy low bun. Your bag had already been packed, and within the next hour you were traveling through the sick forest. Once you reached the edge, you felt a pang in your heart.

\---

You shuddered as the memory left you. It had passed through quickly, taking seconds for the scenes to play out. You felt guilt overwhelm you. Wherever you were from, you knew they had a set of principles. Everyone had their One True Love, and Legolas thought you to be his. But as you search the surrounding area to fix the stew and started a fire to boil it, you just knew that was not the case.


	4. A Simple Braid

When the dwarves set out again they were in a much happier cheer. Their full bellies may have had something to do with it. Bombur looked immediately to you after he tasted the stew upon rising, and sent you a sheepish grin. 'There are no decent supplies out here that I know of,' he had said. You responded by suggesting that, when next you stopped, you taught him how to find proper spices in the wild.

A month later while you sat on your horse, you felt your skin begin to crawl from being in such a short form for too long. You felt as though you had been squished to fit into a bread basket, and constantly fidgeted on the saddle. Bilbo was the first to notice, and questioned you that night.

"Are you feeling ill, Fen?" He asked.

You shook your head even as you kicked your legs in vain, trying to stretch. "Absolutely fine, Bilbo."

He frowned but didn't inquire anymore. He had learned not to bother you after a particular incident the day before when he tried to contradict your point of your mounts having an amount of intellect which was equal to if not rivaled that of your own. It took three hours that night in a lake until the horse dung from your mare managed to leave his scent. Your eyes strayed to the younger prince who sat across from you at the fire. Bilbo nudged your shoulder, a teasing smile on his face. The little crush he had held towards you vanished quickly, and he had earned the privilege, or burden as he liked to jokingly call it, to be called your best friend. 

"Fancying someone, are we?" You found yourself blushing and ducked your head behind your curls. He held them aside, a lopsided grin on his face. "You can't hide from me. Especially within this mess."

You opened your mouth in mock-offense. "My hair is not a mess."

"When was the last time you brushed it?" Your silence was answer enough. He sighed. "Come here." You hesitated. "Do you expect to win the eye of a prince with that hair?" Though the reasoning was juvenile, you found yourself resting in between his legs easily since your form was slightly smaller than his. He grumbled to himself as he ran his hands through your hair. "So small yet so much hair."

"Who says I am this small?" You found yourself asking.

Bilbo paused in his grooming. "What would make it otherwise?"

You took a moment. "Well, hypothetically, let's say there was this ability for someone to shrink and grow as they please," he tensed. "But after a month they feel as though they're in an iron confinement and want to grow but cannot because there are no proper clothes."

"I would call that person a fool. And I know of only one fool." He clucked his tongue. "I knew that statue was your true height." 

He resumed running his hands through your hair, allowing the conversation to drop. You found yourself leaning into his touch as he massaged your scalp. You closed your eyes, quite content with the hobbit's silent company, not aware of all the eyes on you.

Bofur leaned close to Nori. "Do ye think they are courted?"

The sticky-handed dwarf shook his head. "I could have sworn they were only companions."

Balin piped up from his spot on a log right next to the two princes. "Many have fallen with people they've known less." All of the dwarves nodded in agreement at that one.

Kíli frowned. Fíli poked his brother. "Everything all right, Kee?"

The younger nodded, though he kept his gaze to the ground, only looking up as the dwarves let out 'awwhs' as Bilbo finally braided Fen's hair. He jumped up after, holding out a hand to help her as well. They exchanged whispered words, and Kíli noticed that Fen seemed rather... off. Bilbo looked after her as she walked off into the woods, turning to find all of the company's eyes on him, even Thorin's.

Bofur clapped him on the shoulder. "I was wondering if ye would finally do the deed, lad."

Bilbo's brows furrowed. "Wha- What are you talking about? What deed?"

"You braided her hair, Master Burglar. Thereby you have courted her." Fíli said all of this with a smirk. "When's the wedding?"

All of the dwarves began asking various questions about the 'wedding'. When you entered the clearing and made sense of the questions, a laugh left you which stopped their words. Since you had just transformed back into the small form, you carried some qualities from your true form, such as the enchanting laugh which could enthrall any creature if you so wished. But you didn't.

"Bilbo is friend. No more." You spoke in broken common tongue, a habit you kept up with most of the company to make them believe you weren't something... more. Only Bilbo and Gandalf knew of your vast knowledge, though only Gandalf knew what you really were. The dwarves grumbled amongst themselves, their happiness crushed. You felt bad, but knew it would do no good if their hopes were raised anymore.

That night, when the princes had first watch, you found that you could not fall asleep so easily. Fíli, however, was having trouble sitting upright. You tapped him on the shoulder and helped him to bed. He was knocked out before his head hit the ground. 

Kíli sat on a lone rock near the edge of the clearing. You sat beside him, much to his surprise.

"Where's Fee?" He asked, looking behind you for his older brother.

"Sleep." You said, keeping to your broken vocabulary.

He nodded with a smile. "He was falling asleep on watch anyways." He peeked at you from under dark eyelashes. You felt a lump in your throat at the sight. He's a dwarf. He's a prince. You kept reminding yourself of all of these impossible things as you looked upon what you thought to be the perfect face. Not Legolas' definition of perfect, with his flawless skin. But rather, the light stubble upon his chin along with a few faint scars on his face created a story which you wanted very much to hear. 

"About what happened with Bilbo earlier..." He stopped, making sure this was a safe topic. You had earned a reputation with the dwarves for your temper that rivaled Thorin's. "Are you courted to anyone?"

You shook your head. "Person before. Not the One."

"Oh. What makes you think that?"

"Not right." I patted my chest. "In here."

"I see." Kíli said. And he did. Oh boy he did.


	5. Feckin' Trolls

The next few days you spent more time in Kíli's company, along with Fíli. But at night you would talk with Bilbo, eventually falling asleep on his shoulder. Except one night the princes came crashing into camp, claiming that the ponies had been stolen. All of the dwarves grabbed their weapons, leaving you behind to watch the camp. You wanted to scoff. Maybe you should have followed Gandalf when he left to 'clear his head'.

After a few minutes you decided it would be best to check on the dwarves. For all you know they could have gotten lost. Though by the silence within the woods, you knew that was not the case. Fear for your dwarves grew as you hurried through the woods, stopping when you saw them.

Three trolls, really disgusting creatures, had managed to put all of your dwarves in sacks and currently roasted a few of them over a pit. Poor Bilbo tried to distract the trolls from their task, but it was a futile attempt. You had to do something. 

Reaching out with a bit of your magic, you managed to summon an owl to you. You whispered a message to it so it could meet Gandalf and let him know of the situation. As it flew off you hoped it would reach him in time. With a sigh, you set your second plan in motion.

\---

The dwarves argued amongst themselves while also managing to throw curses at Bilbo, who had accused them of having parasites. A mindful kick from Thorin had them all realizing the hobbit's plan. They all began boasting about their parasites, Kíli claiming to have the largest ones out of the whole lot. This caused a charming giggle to erupt from within the surrounding wood. The trolls looked around in surprise, as did the dwarves. They knew that giggle.

A flash of white shined behind a tree. Then another. And another. It had a dizzying effect on them. 

One of the trolls scratched his bald head. "Do you think it's-"

"But that would be impossible." Another answered.

A third said. "Maybe not."

"It's not." The charming voice drew out the 'o' in not with a teasing tone. Another giggle. The sound was ethereal and haunting. "What are thirteen dwarves doing in the hands of three trolls, may I ask?"

One of the three answered with, "We are hungry, Lady of the Oak." The dwarves glanced at each other in surprise.

Another flash of light. "But they meant no harm."

One of the trolls answered, "The weapons say otherwise."

Another giggle. Another rustle.

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" A voice the company never thought to hear again resounded through the darkness. Gandalf let his staff down to hit the rock he stood on, allowing a sliver of the rising sun to shine through and change all three trolls to stone.

"Gandalf, we had just begun our fun." Another voice spoke out. Equally enthralling.

The wizard chuckled. "It'd be best for you to go now, young ones." An eruption of giggles before the trees began to swing with their movements. 

\---

You dashed through the woods, shifting back to your small shape as you did so. Once you broke through to where the dwarves were now unbound, you managed an angry expression. With your broken vocabulary, you managed to get your point across through various curses directed towards the company, making even Dwalin blush with shame. You ended with 'feckin' trolls' and left with a sweep of the long braid Bilbo did the night before.

The dwarves looked after you as you walked ahead on the path, thinking you more of a mystery than ever.


	6. Captured

After discovering the little stash of swords, the company continued on their way for a little bit. That night you all camped within a small camp, meaning you were more or less forced to sleep almost on top of each other. However these dwarves were gentleman about it, and each offered you a place on their chests since you were so small, even Bilbo. Tapping on your chin thoughtfully for a moment, you picked the last dwarf any expected.

Now you watched as he grumbled about the camp, keeping everyone in check as they had formed a habit of joining in small groups to whisper and giggle with pointed looks between you and Thorin. You didn't mind, though, as you ate your small bite of stew.

"Why Thorin?" Bilbo asked, breaking the tense silence between you two. You raised an eyebrow. "I mean," he let out a disgruntled breath. "Fili is your friend, as is Kili, along with Bofur and Bombur. Why did you choose Thorin over us?"

You shrugged, noticing how the camp had gone quiet as he asked his questions. Most likely they were listening in as well. "Because he's got a fluffy coat." You gave Bilbo a pointed look. "Do you have a fluffy coat? No. Does anyone here have a coat that fluffy? No." Your reasons were of comical value, that much was clear to the company. Bilbo nodded, content, and went back to eating his soup. You looked at Thorin, examining him for a quick moment as he got ready for the night, laying down a bedroll close to the fire. "Besides, he is quite handsome for a dwarf."

Bilbo choked on his stew. You thumped him on the back, and saw Bofur doing much the same thing to the princes. You would have grinned if Thorin had not called you over. You flitted over, keeping an innocent expression on your face. He lay down first, motioning for you to follow. You were glad you sat close to the fire so that it could be the excuse for your flushed cheeks. You knelt down into his open embrace, allowing him to pull you onto his warm chest where you found yourself reveling in warmth. You didn't realize a cold still seeped in your bones until his warmth filled you to your core. You curled up a bit, and pressed into him, trying your best to enjoy the most of the feeling since you could not get used to it. The rhythm of Thorin's even breath had you falling into the pull of a light sleep.

\---

Kili and Fili were on first watch. The night was alive around them. The owls hooted and the crickets played their musics. Fireflys floated about. But there was something else that gave life to the forest, the young dwarves noted. For all of the sounds were louder than they remembered from their own outings. It was as though they sung their nightly songs in the hope of serenading a creature of kin to them. However the dwarves did not know what that creature could be. 

Fili noticed how much his brother turned to look upon where Fen slept on their uncle's chest. Kili's face would contort into a foreign emotion before he turned again to face the vast wilderness ahead of them. When Kili looked back for the dozenth time, Fili grabbed him by his shoulder.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Fili didn't believe him for one moment.

"Nothing seems to be something if you keep looking back at the girl like that." He noticed the way Kili's eyes lit up at the mention of her. "Do you fancy Fen?"

"No." It was a very unconvincing 'no'.

"Then why did you ask her if she was promised to anyone the other day?" KIli's head shot up.

"Ho- How did you-"

"I'm to be the next king after Uncle, Kee. I learned to listen in on conversations from afar in order to know things before they happen."

Kili's shoulders slumped in submission. "Fen will never feel the way that I her. Why else would she choose Uncle of all people over any of us?" He glanced back again, but you were not there. The silence of the forest met them, along with the faint rustle of clothing from within the trees.

\---

Your hands were bound and a muzzle over your mouth. A dagger made of wood was lodged into your side as blood dripped freely down the tatters of Bilbo's mother's dress. Though you possessed an indifferent expression, you felt fear coil in your gut as an orc put his gruesome-looking face on your shoulder in order to smell your neck.

"You smell divine, Fen." The rough voice said. You tensed. Very few outside your friends knew your name. "It is a _pleasure_ to see you again."


	7. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but it's only the rescue and return to the company. Enjoy!

Your eyes were narrow slits as pain flashed through you from at least six different spots on your body. You were sure to have internally bleeding along with a few splinters Oin would need to pull out. That thought seemed more painful than your current situation.

"I will ask again." growled the orc. Two more stood on either side of him, glaring down at you with sardonic smiles on their faces as they held up even more stakes. You wrestled with the chains around you wrists, but you were weak. They had drained you of all the potential energy you may have had. The orc in charge grabbed your face roughly in his hand... claw, well whatever the hell it was it hurt like hell. His fingers would surely leave bruises.

"Where is Thorin Oakenshield and his Company?" 

You spat at him. He growled and backhanded you hard enough for you to see stars. "You bitch!" He wiped his face. "Bring her to the stake."

\---

Bruised, battered, and close to death, you somehow managed to hold on from where you were strung up high into air. The orcs sat below you, eating some poor creature while throwing the bones at you. You were long bast feeling, but the sound of the sudden life within the forest brought your hopes to an all time high. 

Eerie and ethereal voices filled the air, startling the orcs who drew their weapons. Flashes of white went through the forest before finally one creature of white made its presence known. 

The creature's hair fell in long ebony curls to her waist. Her eyes were as amber as a wolf's and cunning like a fox's. Her features were simple yet elegant, and could draw the attention of just about anyone. You recognized her easily, for the two of you had been the best of friends before the fall of your kingdom where you caused mischief due to the almost identical features you carried. The only difference was that your hair was a dark brown, but close enough to black that it did the trick.

"You will let her go." Your friend, Hazel, spoke with a coldness very few could use. She smiled sweetly. "Or we will kill you."

You found yourself chuckling at her antics, and then stopped as you felt the iron chains burn your skin. The orcs smiles at your pain. "We will not yield to a woman."

Hazel's smile faded, replaced by a ferocious glare. "Very well then."

\---

The company sat around a fire with somber expressions. Ever since you disappeared, no one knew what to do. In a way, they all felt responsible for your disappearance, especially Thorin. He had been holding you close, or so he thought. And when he woke to his nephews' panic, he was riddled with guilt.

A howl broke off from below. Bilbo shivered in fear. "Is that a wolf?"

Bofur shook his head. "Not a wolf, lad. Definitely not a wolf."

"Orc-pack?" 

Gandalf swung on Thorin. He had little sleep since your disappearance. "Who did you tell about your quest, besides your kin?"

"No one."

Another howl. "Who did you tell?!"

"No one. What in Mahal's name is going on?"

Gandalf looked up the hill. "You're being hunted."

"Thorin..." Nori breathed out, pointing to where a person crawled within a purple cloak. That person was you. Once you reached their camp at the bottom of the hill, you fell unconscious.


	8. Rivendell

When you first woke, you noticed the stakes in your legs were out, and were heavily bandaged. You then noticed you lay on a comfortable bed, with soft sheets and a soft mattress. You smiled at the comfort, thanking the Valar that the company had gotten you somewhere safe. Footsteps sounded at the doorway leading into your room. Your open eyes caught sight of a melancholy dwarven prince whose expression brightened upon seeing your awake.

"Fen," he breathed out, rushing to your side.

"Kili." You greeted. He took your hand in his, pressing a kiss to the knuckle and holding it close to him. You admired the deep brown of his eyes for longer than necessary, but he did not seem to mind.

"We- We thought you wouldn't make it." His voice sounded strained. "I thought we would lose you."

Your smile widened. You sat up a little bit and pressed your forehead against his. With a start, you realized something. " _Tá tú go h-álainn, mo chroí. Táim i ngrá leat_."

His brow furrowed. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." You whispered back, knowing now would not be the proper time for your translation. "Company?"

"They're all fine, and safe. Worried about you more than anything, though, even Uncle." You sat up a bit straighter, and looked out the window, immediately recognizing Rivendell.

"Imladris." You whispered.

Kili nodded. "How did you know?"

Despite the faint pain in your muscles, they had not fully healed, you made to stand. Kili attempted to get you to lay down but one glare was enough for him to put his hands up in defeat. Taking one, you pulled him behind you, noting how your height had grown only enough for you to be at Bilbo's height. The elves watched as you stumbled through Rivendell with the young dwarf in tow, giggling as you dodged servants. 

The company all sat at two large tables for lunch, throwing around the food they refused to eat because of its green color. The chaos stopped when they saw you standing there in the white gown the Last Homely House had been kind enough to gift you. The entire company rushed to give you a hug. Thorin held back until they dissipated, and clapped a hand on your shoulder.

"You are strong, little one. Stronger than I had initially thought." You felt a bit of guilt flow through you. They only endured your presence because they thought you were like them, small people in a big world. Surely once they found out they'd cast you away from the company. _Away from Kili_ , you thought with an internal sigh.

Yet once the company, including Kili, returned to the table with renewed energy, you walked to the grand chair where Lord Elrond sat, beside him your elven friend, Lindir. Both no doubt could not recognize you as not many knew of your little talent. You placed a hand over your heart and bowed to the elven lord. 

"Aaye, Elrond." You said.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?"

"Heruamin," you said, still bowed. "Im Fen."

Lindir lost his composure for the briefest moment. He made to step towards you, but remembering where he was he stopped. Lord Elrond stood from his chair, and towered over you. "Oio naa elealla alasse'."

You leaned in close to his ear. "The dwarves do not know of what race I am. They believe I speak broken common tongue and I prefer it to stay that way."

Elrond whispered back, "You can follow Lindir and I to the baths. Hopefully then you can tell us of why you are so small."

He parted with a courtesy farewell to the dwarves who did not acknowledge him. You followed him and Lindir and told him of the events since the dwarves arrived in the Shire. They listened with rapt attention. When you had finished your tale, they both regarded you with expressions of awe. You blushed and your head. Remembering a crush you once held for the both of them. You had reached the baths by now.

Lindir handed you a beautiful leaf green robe which was your normal size. "It would be best if your company learned of you now instead of later."

Elrond and Lindir left with their farewells, and you contemplated what Lindir had said. It was true and you knew it.

You had to tell the company what you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaye - Hail
> 
> Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? - Do you speak Elvish?
> 
> Heruamin - My lord
> 
> Im Fen - I am Fen
> 
> Oio naa elealla alasse' - Ever is thy sight a joy


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mess up with the ending. I had it written so i don't know what happened. I fixed it today so I hope you like it.

You thoroughly enjoyed the hot waters of the bath Lindir and Elrond had prepared. After lathering yourself in soap, you dipped in low to the water, shifting into your normal form as you did so. When you rose, you flung the water out of your eyes, smiling at the relief you felt at not feeling as though you had been shoved in a box. The sound of a gasp behind you had you swinging around, dipping low enough so nothing could be seen mind you, and staring at the culprit. Kili and Fili stared at you, mouths agape.

No one spoke for what felt like hours, all three of you just watched each other. Fili was the first to recover, muttering something about speaking to Bombur about meals or some craziness like that, leaving you and Kili to stare at each other. He finally let out a deep breath and turned to walk away.

"Kili!" You called out, but he quickened his pace. With haste you grabbed the robe, not bothering to dry yourself. Your robe clung to you almost indecently but you didn't care as you chased Kili. Now at your full height your long legs carried you with agile speed. You caught up to him quickly. Then he stopped. No warning or anything. Just stopped. You would have run into him if you weren't careful.

"What are you?" he asked bluntly. "Because right now, I look at you and see an elf. And if that is true then I highly doubt our relationship will stay as cordial as it was before."

"Kili," you pleaded and he shook his head. 

"I want to know."

"I am Fae." You said. He looked confused. "You know, those little wood sprites which fly around causing mischief? Those beautiful people who turn into trees? Or those creatures who are half fish and live in the ocean?" Comprehension dawned on his face. "We are Fae."

"And you can _talk_."

"All a little ruse which was necessary." You sighed. "I hide my wings since many wish to exterminate the rest of my race." You knelt so that you were face to face. "I did not know when I could trust you all, and when I finally did, I feared I would lose their companionship." You admitted to the urge and placed a hand on his cheek. "I regret not telling you sooner, Kili."

Kili took a moment to form his words. "Is there anything else you have hidden from us?"

You shook your head. You stepped away, though reluctantly, since you enjoyed being so close to him. "I will see you at dinner, Kili." And with that, you left.

\---

"Balin?"

"Yes, lad?"

"You read many books, right?"

The older dwarf chuckled. "I believe so."

"Have you ever read about the Fae?"

A pause. "Yes."

"Do you know of their courting rituals?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I am expanding my knowledge."

Another chuckle. "Alright lad, I'll tell you."

"The Fae were very secretive in their ways, but our races have always been close so they entrusted us with some of their secrets before their kingdom of Caria fell. Before the courting begins, the male suitor must make a declaration through means of the arts, whether it be a painting, sculpture, poem, song, or anything like that. "There are three things a suitor must do for the woman. The first, easy, is that the suitor must wash the Fae's hair with the oils of nature around them, and then braid it with the flowers they believe best represent the Fae's beauty. The second thing is to capture, not kill, an animal they believe to represent the spirit of the woman they are courting. And the third, and hardest thing for the suitor to do, is display his very soul unto her. It is why not many Fae pairings are known. But, if the woman accepts the courting, she will show her wings to him, a very important thing, indeed, since the wings are the essence of a Fae's being, and represent their own soul."

"Now tell me, lad, why did you really want to know this?" Balin asked.

"You'll find out soon."


	10. Conversation In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been in DC this past week for a trip which left me little time to myself and the past few weeks I have been bombarded with schoolwork. I know these might be seen as just excuses but I hope this little addition can make up for my absence.

You woke up to the sound of your door opening. Instinctively you reached under your pillow but quickly realized there was no dagger there. It was then your eyes focused on the pale moon looking over the Last Homely House and you remembered there was nothing, or shall I say no one, that could harm you. You began to grow curious as to why you were so attack ready, since the memories you did possess were happy ones except for the fall of Caria. If you had ever gotten in trouble, the other Fae were always nearby. Another curious thing as well. 

The sound of footsteps moving toward your bed made you file away those musings for later. You kept your breathing deep and steady so as not to alert the intruder of your awareness to their presence.

"I know you are awake."

You sighed and sat up in the bed. Yet to your surprise it was Fili who stood to the side of your bed, a lamp in his hand which partially illuminated the room. The two of you stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. Fili examined you in your form, from your braided hair, to the green nightgown which showed off a bit more cleavage than what would be classified as proper. However, you Fae were not shy when it came to such things.

"And what has caused this interruption to my sleep?" You asked, not bothering to cloak the irritation in your voice.

Fili was not fazed. "You have toyed with my brother's emotions. You skipped dinner, and so you did not see the sorrowful expression he wore. He barely spoke, much less did he smile." Fili's voice rose to the point where he was close to yelling. "He is now moping in our room because of whatever the hell it is you've done to him!" His voice quieted as he said, "And I have no idea how to make him right again."

You were saddened by this news. In truth, you had returned to your room in order to get ready for dinner, but found yourself weakened from staying in such a short stature for so long. You ended up sleeping through dinner.

Slowly you stood, towering over Fili with your height. He took a step back in surprise, though his brow was still creased in determination. 

"Would you mind if I spoke to him?" You asked softly.

Fili's shoulders relaxed from their tense position, and he nodded, opening the door for you to exit first before leading you to his and Kili's room. Upon opening it, the sadness you felt increased ten fold when you saw your dwarf staring at the ceiling unblinkingly. Fili shut the door behind you, leaving only you and Kili.

When you whispered his name softly, he did not budge. Slowly you walked forward and knelt beside his bed. Reaching out a hand, you trailed a finger down his nose, which scrunched up in the most adorable way at the contact. His dark eyes flicked to your bright ones, an emotion you could not define filling them.

"Why are you here?" He asked. 

You gave a weak smile. "Because your brother came to me and told me how miserable you appeared at dinner." You brushed your hand along his cheek. "I am sorry that I have caused you such pain, little prince."

His expression shifted to one of anger. "I am not little. You are simply big." And with that statement, he flipped over and away from you.

You sat there for a moment, shocked at the action. "Kili." You said, your voice breaking slightly, something you wish did not happen. "I cannot help the way I am."

"No, but you can control how you appear to others, and you lied to all of us." He flipped around so that he could glare at you. "You lied to _me_. And that is something I cannot forgive you for, Fen."

He shuffled under his covers and turned away from you once more. With tears threatening to fall, you stood. Wiping them away with your sleeve, you straightened your posture. It was ridiculous to cry for a lost cause. In a voice as cold and solid as ice, you said, "I regret the way I have deceived you, Prince Kili, though that was not my intention. However, do not expect me to grovel at your feet for your forgiveness. I am a Fae and you are a dwarf. Our species were never meant to mix anyways." Twirling on your heel, you exited the room and headed back to your room, ignoring the gaping Fili who watched you go. He headed back into his room and to his brother, who had not moved during your cold speech.

"K- Kili?" He called out questionably.

Kili shifted a bit but did not answer. How could he, when his mind was blank except for your words coursing through his head? Long after you and Fili had fallen asleep, he still lay awake. And soon, a single tear dampened his sheets.


	11. A Parting of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company has learned of your secret, and you decide to go your own way for a little while in order to clear your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nervous laughter) Hey guys... Long time no see. I'll admit I am also a bit surprised that I am still writing this despite the long LONG time. Hopefully I can get back in the swing of things here, what with winter vacation coming up which means PLENTY of free time for me to write... Hopefully. I also hope that you will enjoy this little addition to this fanfic which I am surprised that you all still stick around with. Enjoy!

The next morning, you awoke to the chattering of the elves who milled about in groups. The first thing you noticed was the pillow which had become wet with your tears. The second, and the more frightening, was the fact that Imladris was a lot quieter than it should have been considering the Company was in its residence. You rose, not thinking much of the silence, and dressed in your traveling clothes, since you planned on hunting a bit in the woods while you could. You pulled the green tunic over your head, and as you tugged on the brown trousers, you overheard one elf passing by.

"The nerve of them, scampering off in the dead of night. And leaving behind one of their own no less!" You felt your heart stop. But no, they certainly wouldn't...

Then the other elf replied. "Dear Fen is not deserving of such rubbish company, that's for sure."

Another added. "Though it was rather unbecoming of her to not mention her true nature. I could hear the dwarven king cursing from my watch high in an everglade."

 _Oh no_ , you thought, knowing just what the Company must have learned. Grabbing your sword, which Elrond had kept in his possession for many years, you wrapped the scabbard around yourself and rushed out of your rooms. From what you could tell, it was before noon, and the dwarves could not have gone very far while on foot. Without thinking twice, you ran as fast as your legs could carry you, which was quite fast for a Fae such as yourself.

\-----------

_The Company's POV_

The dwarves, wizard, and hobbit all walked with a steady gate, though their mood was indeed not as high as it had been the day prior. Each of the dwarves mulled over the knowledge of your true heritage, brought to light by KIli himself in the middle of the night to his Uncle, though the young dwarf began to question whether or not that was wise due to the limited supplies they held, and the grumpy expression Gandalf had worn since the moment they left Rivendell.

Thorin suddenly stopped, and the rest of the Company released a collective sigh of relief as he said, "We'll rest here," for they had been walking without a break for hours, all because Thorin hoped to be far away from the Last Homely House by the time Fen had awoken.

"Gandalf," Thorin called from where he leaned against the tree. The entire Company's attention drew to the two, even while they completed little tasks to busy themselves. 

The wizard approached the dwarf, towering over him, yet not intimidating. 

"You knew what Fen was," it was more of a statement than a question, yet Gandalf answered anyways.

"I believe most everyone in Middle Earth knows what Fen is. She has wandered far and why, and has even been to places I have yet to go."

"Then why did you not tell me?" Thorin grumbled.

Gandalf leaned upon his staff as he bent himself to be level with Thorin's gaze. "Because it was not my place to say. Fen believes herself to possess a duty when it comes to helping others who have lost their homes, and I know this was an opportunity she would not pass up. If she kept it a secret for so long, then it must have been because she knew you would react this way."

"I would not have-"

"Yes you would," a new voice said from within the trees. "And you have." The Company gasped as Fen revealed herself. Thorin himself swallowed thickly as he saw the lithe figure of the Fae. She looked every much as she did in the statue, though perhaps more beautiful. Her eyes, however, were not as serene as her features, and contained a fire which could have burned the entire forest to the ground if she so wished. 

"It is a great insult to me for you to leave me behind, one I will not take so lightly." She stepped forward again, her words sharper than Narsil. "This is where our companionship ends." Her eyes appeared to glow. "And thus your fate shall be sealed."

Gandalf's eyes widened. "Fen, no-"

But she had already begun. "As Keeper of the Word and Sayer of the Truth, I bestow this fate unto you. You may go face the great dragon Smaug, but in doing so you will bring about the downfall of not only yourself, but of you closest allies. The line of Durin shall end and your race will know you as the bringer of the end. Your enemies shall grow stronger and they will return from death. And with these words, Thorin Oakenshield, you will feel the wrath of disgrace you have shown to me, which I shall return to you."

Her eyes dimmed to their normal color before she swung back around a trudged through the words. Gandalf called after her, "Where shall you go?"

She turned her head. "Mirkwood." Her eyes met Kili's. "There's a certain prince I must reacquaint with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides behind Richard Armitage* So... um, this came out of nowhere. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below or a kudos or both. Whatever suits you dude (or is it dudettes?) I'll try to be better with my updating, and I hope this is a nice peace offering. And thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for keeping with this story. If you have questions or anything, or even want to give me suggestions of where the story should go, the best way to reach me is through my tumblr, which is the same as my username on here. Love you guys!


	12. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak inside of your life since leaving the Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this has been a long time coming, but I had lost the inspo to keep this up but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. I hope this little chapter is proof that this work isn't ending anytime soon.

Sapphire eyes sparkled as the cheeky elf sprinted in front of you, turning his head he mocked your slower speed. Despite your own Fae abilities, Legolas had always managed to best you in races, especially when it came to his home terrain of Mirkwood.

Casting your own gaze about, a plan came to mind. Waiting for Legolas to turn his attention back to what was in front of him, you leapt onto a tree to your right, cimbing it easily and hiding your form within its leaves.

It did not take long for Legolas to notice you had stopped chasing him. He turned, retracing your steps with a concerned frown twisting his features. For a moment you felt guilty for luring him into a trap using his feelings, but then your remembered the reason for why you had chased him in the first place. Once he was below you, you pounced.

He huffed as you both fell to the ground, you straddling his back. You released a small laugh as you leant forward, your hair covering your face as your lips brushed against the prince's ears.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't stain my favorite dress with wine," you whispered, feeling him tense beneath you for a moment.

"Maybe next time you should be a bit wiser with your tricks," he said. In a flash he had switched your positions so that he was straddling your stomach. His face was barely an inch from your own as his lips nearly brushed against your own as he spoke. "Vanimle sila tiri, a'maelamin."

You smiled at him, which he returned. Reaching up, you tucked a platinum lock behind his elongated ear. "Amin mela lle," you said, meaning every word.

For a moment, his eyes shined with unshed tears. Then, he took your palm, placing a kiss on your palm. "As I do you."

Footsteps rushed towards you both, disrupting the positive air as Legolas covered your form protectively, relaxing as he recognized scouts. "Mani?"

"Dwarves sighted at the borders, Heruamin."

Legolas sighed as you tensed. "Go to the palace," he said, glancing down at you. "I will deal with them."

For a moment you hesitated, but then you nodded. They were no friends of yours anymore, that much had been made clear. "Asca, melamin. There is something I must show you later."

He placed a kiss on your cheek. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Vanimle sila tiri - Your beauty shines bright
> 
> a'maelamin - My beloved
> 
> Amin mela lle - I love you
> 
> Mani - What?
> 
> Heruamin - My lord
> 
> Asca, melamin - Hurry, my love
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It may have sucked a little bit since I have tried numerous times at writing it, but it will get better now. I'll be posting the next chapter soon.


End file.
